


The Tongue That Licked You

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [16]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Treat, urban legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelgadis/Xellos treat for the prompt "someone has lost their vision and must rely upon their other senses to find their way around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tongue That Licked You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseThorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorne/gifts).



“This is all your fault.”

“Zelgadis-san...”

“It is. And even if it isn’t I blame you anyway.”

“That’s not very nice, Zelgadis-san.”

“You’re the one who gave the book to Lina.”

“Lina-san is the one who cast the spell incorrectly.”

“Still your fault.”

Xellos sighed. “Zelgadis-san...”

“And because it’s clearly all your fault you get to be my seeing eye dog until Lina finds a way to reverse the spell.”

Silence.

Zelgadis nodded to himself, pleased to have surprised the Mazoku for once.

Then he felt a faint warmth and dampness sweep over his stony fingers. It took until the sensation had almost reached his wrist to realize something was **licking** him. He yanked his hand away in disgust.

“Dammit, Xellos, I didn’t mean for you to actually turn into a dog!”

A slightly husky and mildly evil chuckle came from his side. “But I didn’t, Zelgadis-san. Humans can lick too, after all.”

“Argh!”


End file.
